The present disclosure relates generally to wearable electronic devices and in particular to using a wearable device to detect removal of a mobile device from a location where it has been stowed (such as a pocket or bag) and/or replacement of a mobile device into such a location.
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, media players, and the like, have become quite popular. Many users carry a device almost everywhere they go and use their devices for a variety of purposes, including making and receiving phone calls, sending and receiving text messages and emails, navigation (e.g., using maps and/or a GPS receiver), purchasing items in stores (e.g., using contactless payment systems), and/or accessing the Internet (e.g., to look up information).
Because users often need their hands for other purposes, they generally do not keep their mobile devices in hand at all times. It is common for users to stow their devices in various locations. (The term “stowage” is used herein to refer to any location where a device might be stowed.) For instance, at various times a user may stow a mobile phone or other mobile device in a pocket, a purse, a briefcase, a backpack, or the like, which allows the device to be carried without encumbering the user's hands. At other times, a user may stow a mobile device on a desk, table, chair, floor, or other surface. The user unstows the device when she wants to interact with it.